ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Legacy
Ultraman Legacy (ウルトラマン レガシー ; Urutoraman Regashī) is an Ultra from one of the Land of Light's many colony worlds. He is a skilled warrior whom fights with all his heart to protect the Earth and the beings on it. He is the main character of his series. Name Legacy's name reflects his ability to take on certain powers or weapons from past Ultras. In continuity, his parents gave him this name because he was going to "carry on their legacy" one day. History Series Ultraman Legacy came to Earth in order to prove himself as an Ultra warrior, and to defeat the dark entities he had sensed were hiding on the planet or were approaching it. Upon reaching Earth, Legacy took on the form of a human named Akira Tekeshi, later joining up with the AKDF (Anti Kaiju Defense Force) in order to protect Earth alongside it's inhabitants. Legacy would battle several Kaiju, Aliens, and even a few Dark Ultras, as well as meeting other Ultras whom he would join forces with, in his quest to protect Earth and the Universe. Legacy would participate in many battles against the forces of evil, getting to fight alongside the Ultras he had looked up to in his youth, and meeting new friends. Legacy's time on Earth came to an end when it was a different planet that needed him most. The Land of Light was under attack, and Legacy left Earth to protect it. After the long battle, Legacy returned to Earth to say his goodbyes to the humans that had touched his life. He then left Earth, satisfied that he had reached his potential, truly become an Ultra Warrior, and made a difference in the lives of many. Gaidens Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Return of Zero! Belial's Redemption? TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Legacy's Past Revealed! TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Lost Love of Sect, Now Found! TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Heroes of Great Power! TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Ghost of Empera TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Legacy and the Ultra Force TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: The Dark Flames of Despair! TBA Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Bat's Final Weapon TBA other Gaidens will be added later. Films Ultraman X, Orb, and Legacy: Ultras of all Dimensions Unite! Legacy is set to appear in this crossover film with Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X. Ultraman Legacy: Revenge of Astro TBA Heroes United Legacy is set to appear in this upcoming film which will feature him joining forces with many non-Ulta heroes, as well as Ultraman and Ultraseven. Crossovers Renius, Neo Mebius, Naga, Legacy, Flare: Super Battle in Space Legacy is set to appear in the crossover though it is currently unknown what his role will be. Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors Legacy is set to be one of the main characters of this crossover project along with Ultraman Mana. And yes I have permission form Mana's creator we are working on it together. Ultraman Odyssey Legacy is to appear in this series as a member of Great Ultra Heroes and will aid the other Ultras in battling The Darkness Bringer (no not Dao). He is described as "The Promising Young Warrior, Legacy, holds on to the power of his predecessors and with his freinds, he overcomes dark forces." "Remember, we fight to carry on the Legacy of the Ultra Heroes that came before us, so let's make em' proud." -Legacy's quote in the series. Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross. Legacy appears in this crossover with the universe of Ultraman Renius where the two Ultras travel throughout a new universe and battle Kaiju, Aliens, and an organization known as The Dark Cross. Later on, the two meet up with Ultraman Nova. This crossover originally a chat roleplay. Said roleplay is still currently going. Ultraman Mana later appeared in the rolepay, and as such it's events are confirmed to take place after the events of Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors. The roleplay recently ended and after it's finale, Legacy, Sect, and Flame returned to their home universe with the help of the Ultras of the Land of Light of the universe they were currently in. Ultra Hero Taisen Unfortunately for Legacy, he does make an appearance in Ultra Hero Taisen. Legacy appears in the taisen movie alongside Sect and Flame, via plot convenience, to help out Ultraman Card. The three battle the Tyrant sent out against Card, and defeat him. Afterwords, the being who sent out Tyrant claimed that they copied Ginga and Victory's battle against Five King, only for the three Ultras to claim they've never heard of them. Afterwords EX Tyrant is sent out and proves to be too powerful for the three on their own, so the Ultras fuse into Blazing Mode, and easily defeat EX Tyrant. The three Ultras high-five in victory, which turns out to be their downfall as it causes them all to explode and die. Luckily, all three Ultras, along with every other dead Ultra from this mess, are revived at the end of the Taisen by Ultraman King. Ultraman Animus Legacy had a brief encounter with Ultraman Animus after the two joined forces in order to defeat a dimension-hopping Baltan sent by Alien Baltan Foedus. The two joined forces and defeated the Baltan, as well as the Neronga, Zetton, and Dorako under it's control. After defeating the Baltan, Legacy gave Animus some of his Soul Power before Animus returned to his home universe. Ultraman Neko Due the universe jumping Ultraman Oken, Legacy is set to cross over with Ultraman Neko as part of a larger storyline involving Neko and Oken jumping universes. More on this later. Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth Legacy appears in this crossover with Ultraman Particle in which Legacy managed to travel to Particle's universe however had mysteriously lost his ability to transform out of his human form. Eventually however, Legacy gained back his transformation abilities after Ultraman Renius arrived in Particle's universe as well, marking the second time the two have joined forces after the Rise of The Dark Cross Roleplay series. Renius later managed to call upon the Ultra Brothers from an unknown universe to help out in the battle and the 9 Ultras fought several clones of Alien Fusionis, and later the colossal Kaiju known as Giga Tyrant. Giga Tyrant proved to be immensely powerful, and even with Legacy regaining his Legendary Mode via the intervention of a Plasma Spark from another universe, as well as Particle being in his Starlight form, they could not defeat Giga Tyrant. Particle was killed in the fight by Giga Tyrant, however Legacy managed to not only harness the Plasma Spark's energies, but also fused with the Ultra Brothers, transforming the Ultra into his Rebirth form. Legacy revived Particle, giving the Ultra his own Legendary Mode, and together Legacy, Renius, and Particle managed to finally defeat Giga Tyrant, however at the cost of Particle's life. In human form, Legacy and Renius stayed behind in Particle's universe for a time, and attended the funeral of Takeru, Particle's human host. Later, Legacy and Renius bid their farewells and returned to their respective universes. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 In this sequel to original roleplay, Legacy once again joins forces with Renius, as well as new allies such as Ultraman Tiga, Drake Erebus, and Ultraman Card to battle The Core and it's new Dark Cross. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Legacy was in this....thing...and stuff happened ok. I don't even know, it was weird. Also he's probably scarred for life. In all seriousness though, Legacy appears as a recurring character in this insane roleplay series. In the Overpowered Duo is Trying to take all of Existence, roleplay Legacy began developing a relationship with Ultrawoman Hentai, which continues into subsequent roleplays. Universe,Legacy, and Renius: Light Giants Unite! Legacy is set to appear in this crossover with Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Renius. The exact details of this appearance are currently unknown as the project is still being worked on. Multiversal Adventures Legacy apparently gained the ability of interdimensional travel after absorbing the Plasma Spark's energies, and for a brief time, as shown in his crossover and roleplay appearances, went throughout the multiverse battling threats, much like his friend Renius. Ultraman: The Never-Ending Legacy Legacy will obviously appear in this film, which will serve as a finale for the Legacy "franchise" as a whole. In the film, Legacy will join forces with his allies, post path and present, in order for the battle of their lives against a titanic threat with ties to Legacy's own past.. Personality Ultraman Legacy is a friendly and caring Ultra, even trying to help Kaiju if he can. He cares a great deal for humanity and will put them before his aforementioned friendliness towards Kaiju if need be. Ultraman Legacy is also friendly to other Ultras, with the exception of Dark Ultras. Legacy is somewhat of a wise-cracker, usually making some sort of joke towards his enemy. Legacy can be too trusty at times and act friendly towards agressive Kaiju or even Dark Ultras he is not familiar with. Legacy looks up to the Ultra warriors of the past, and aims to become as skilled as they are. Forms - Enhanced= Enhanced Mode Legacy's new default form which he gained from the leftover energies of the Plasma Spark in his body. He can access his other forms in Enhanced Mode as well as suppressing the energies of the Plasma Spark in order to return to his normal form (the latter is never seen). Legacy generally appears in Enhanced Mode in any post-series stories. Abilities *'Enhanced Legacy Beam': A beam of bright gold and light green energy fired in the "L" position. It is much more powerful than his normal beam. *In Enhanced form, Legacy's time limit is longer than usual *'Legacy Duplication': Legacy retains this ability in Enhanced Mode. For unknown reasons, his duplication forms do not gain extra energies even if he uses them in Enhanced Mode. *'Enhanced Legacy Blade': A blade of white energy that Legacy can create from his hands, and can cut through almost all materials. Much stronger than the original *'Flight': Self explanatory. *'Telepathy': Self explanatory. *'Ultra Senses': These senses are heightened in Enhanced Mode. *'Transformation from human to Ultra form': Self explanatory. *'Ultra Fusion': Legacy can slightly power up his fusions in Enhanced Mode. *'Energized Punch/Kick': Legacy is capable of channeling his energies into his physical attacks. The ability does much more damage in Enhanced Mode. *'Kaiju Summoning/Capsule Monsters': Ultraman Legacy is able to summon up to three Kaiju to help him out. He attains these Kaiju by copying their data. However he can only do this for three kaiju. Should one of them be killed, Legacy will be able to copy the data of an additional monster. These Kaiju are more powerful is Legacy summons them in Enhanced Mode. The Kaiju Legacy is able to summon includes: ** Litra ** Baragon ** Reija *'Legacy Barrier': Legacy can put up a shield of energy which is now more durable than it was originally. *'Legacy Cutter': A small projectile fired from Legacy's hands. Can harm opponents but is unable to kill most Kaiju. *'Legacy Slash': Like many Ultras before him, Legacy can fire a buzzsaw shaped ring of energy from his hand that is incredibly sharp and can cut through most enemies. This ability is newly gained in Enhanced Mode, and is not related to his LD forms. *'Dimensional Travel': An unexpected bonus of having joined with the Plasma Spark, Legacy gains the ability to travel through dimensions, thus explaining his appearances in various crossovers Transformation Legacy is capable of transforming straight from human form into Enhanced Mode. Rise Scene Legacy rises from a burst of blue energy that greatly resembles the background used for his series's title card. This is almost identical in Enhanced Mode. }} - Legacy Duplication Modes= Forms gained via Legacy's duplication ability. - Ultraseven LD= Ultraseven Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains use of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, as well as his beam lamp. Legacy's protector also changes to resemble Seven's. He can use both the Eye Slugger as well as fire the Emerium Ray in this form. - Jack LD= Ultraman Jack Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy gains the Ultra Bracelet as well as all of it's abilities, such as the Ultra Lance, Ultra Cross, and Ultra Defender. His body patterns also change, becoming similar to Jack's. - Ace LD= Ultraman Ace Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Ace's head crest and beam lamp,as well as the ability to use the Ultra Guillotine and as it's many variations. - Leo LD= Ultraman Leo Legacy Duplication In this form Legacy takes on Leo's head crest, protector, and that thing on his arm, and gains the use of the Leo Kick. He can also channel the energies of Astra in order to preform the Double Flasher. In this form, Legacy can also preform a "Triple Flasher" alongside Leo and Astra. - Zoffy LD= Zoffy Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Zoffy's Stars Marks, use of the M78 Ray, and embarrassingly the Ultra Twinkle Way as well. - Taro LD= Ultraman Taro Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy gains Taro's head crest, Ultra Horns, and those gold things on his head. He can use the UltraDynamite and Storium Ray in this form. }} - Fan Submitted= - Hikari LD= Ultraman Hikari Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the Knight Brace and its powers. He gains Hikari's Star Marks, shoulder pads, and his ears change to resemble Hikari's. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - 80 LD= Ultraman 80 Legacy Duplication Legacy gains 80's Buckle, which allows him to use the Buckle Beam. His head fin turns red, resembling 80's. He can also use 80's Cutter Arrow Shots as an ability. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - Zero LD= Ultraman Zero Legacy Duplication Legacy gains Zero's Protectors, Beam Lamp and Zero Sluggers. He can use the Emerium Slash and the Zero Twin Shot. He can also utilize the Ultimate Aegis, which he can use to travel across dimensions. Form Submitted by a Fandom User - Nexus LD= Ultraman Nexus Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the Nexus hand blade thingies and his powers. He gains the Nexus' shoulder pads, the stripes and crest and the chest part. Form Submitted by BigRandomKaiju - Sect LD= Ultraman Sect Legacy Duplication He becomes blue like Sect and gains his abilities, also his shoulderguards. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Flame LD= Ultraman Flame Legacy Duplication He gains Flame's horns and his colour timer changes to Flame's. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Astro LD= Ultraman Astro Legacy Duplication An ironic LD, Legacy gains Astro's abilities and red eyes, and his crest. Form Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678 - Tiga LD= Ultraman Tiga Legacy Duplication Legacy gains some purple markings, as well as Tiga's protectors and type-changing crystal. He gains access to the Tiga Slicer, Tiga's barrier, and can channel Tiga's type changes just like Orb Spacium Zeperion. Form Submitted by A Fandom User. - Gaia LD= Ultraman Gaia Legacy Duplication Legacy gets the powers of Gaia V2 and looks strikingly similar to him (in fact, some people think that he looks too similar to Gaia). Made for the lulz. Submitted by Sentinel 72. - Neo Mebius LD= Ultraman Neo Mebius Legacy Duplication Legacy's first LD based on a fan Ultra I did not create, this form is physically identical to the normal Mebius LD form. While using this form, Legacy gains the abilities of the Mebium Brace while also becoming insanely overpowered Submitted by CBeard as a joke and then Akre said I could actually add it. - Neko LD= Ultraman Neko Legacy Duplication He has enhanced agility and senses. he can create claws out of that same blue energy that makes up the legacy blade. His finisher in this form is called the "Negacy Beam". This is the only fan submission form that will have a canon appearance as a crossover between Legacy and Ultraman Neko is confirmed. Form submitted by Mao Wo Kong. - Seven X LD= Ultraseven X Legacy Duplication Legacy gains the power of Seven X, inheriting his bulky protectors, eye slugger, sharp eyes, and abs. This form gives Legacy insane punching powers, ridiculous endurance, and lightning fast speed. Made because I was bored. Form submitted by Sentinel 72. - X LD= Ultraman X Legacy Duplication Legacy's color timer and chest markings change to resemble X, and he gains X's side crests and MDH (Memetic Dumbbell Headphones). He becomes able to use all of X's MonsArmors in this form, as well as the Attacker X and the X Cross Chop. Form submitted by A Fandom User. - Orb LD= Ultraman Orb Legacy Duplication Legacy's Color Timer and chest protectors (but not the ones on his arms) change to Orb's, and he gains black markings on his neck and waist, as well as Orb's forehead crystal. In this form, Legacy is capable of using the Orbcalibur and its powers, as well as the Origium Ray. Form submitted by A Fandom User. - Particle LD= Ultraman Particle Legacy Duplication In this form, Legacy fights wildly like Particle and gains Particle's attack Form submitted by Zenonkou75 - Universe LD= Ultraman Universe Legacy Duplication As Legacy and Universe fight *unnamed villain*, they are teleported to a strange dimension. After a motivating speech, Universe transfers some power to Legacy, and they escape, Universe in his normal form (duh), and Legacy in this form. Abilities *'Unium Ray': The same ray that Universe uses. Can combine with Universe's version to form the Double Unium Ray. *'Universe Sense': An ability also derived from Universe, it allows Legacy to sense upcoming attacks. *'Elemental Control': As an added bonus, Legacy is able to control the elements used by Universe (Fire, Lightning, Water, and Land). Form submitted by Mebius-Zer0 - 0 LD= Ultraman 0 Legacy Duplication Due to being 'popular' as of now, 0 somehow meets Legacy and gives him some of his light, because that's what cool guys do. Abilities *Basically 0's abilities. Reasons: *0 is popular right now. That's it. Form submitted by Gren }} }} - Power Ups= - Cosmic= Legacy Cosmic Form by: Mebius-Zer0 Backstory When Legacy fights a kaiju in space and a comet rams into him, the comet is revealed to have some sort of strange energy which Legacy absorbs. After absorbing the energy, he changes into this form. This form later appeared in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo is trying to take over All of Existence! where it was used as a powerup in some fights by Legacy. Abilities *'Cosmic Legacy Beam': Like the Legacy Beam, but stronger. *'Legacy Comet': Legacy flies towards the enemy surrounded by energy which causes a big explosion. *'Cosmic Cosmic Beam': A combined attack with Shining Shining Zero when the two were battling an enemy together. It combines the Cosmic Legacy Beam and the Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot into a single very powerful attack *'Cosmic Blade': An enhanced version of the Legacy Blade, which he used to kill the monster he was fighting after gaining this form }} - Fusions= - Blazing= Blazing Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with both Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame. He originally used this form against Orochi. Abilities *'Trifectium Ray': A combination of the three Ultra's beams. *'Blazing Dynamite': An incredibly powerful attack similar to the Ultra Dynamite but several times stronger. It is strong enough to kill a Hyper Zetton in one use. *'Blazing Sword'(no not the one Voltron uses): A flaming sword Legacy can conjure in this form, combining the flaming energy with his own Legacy Blade and Sect's Sectium Blade. *'Flaming Burst': A powerful Mebium-Burst esc attack. *'Condensed Sun': A powerful Fireball capable of destroying enemies in one hit. It is also very hot. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': Legacy becomes three time as fast *'Enhanced Stamina': In this form, Legacy is able to fight for three times as long. *'Heat': Legacy generates immense amounts of heat in this form,which he can use to harm enemies and can channel through his body *'Light Flash': Legacy can emit an extremely bright flash of energy that can temporarily blind enemies and slightly burn them. *'Blazing Slash'. Legacy can channel his flaming energy into the blades on his arms, and use them in physical combat as fiery bladed weapons. Transformation When transforming into Blazing Mode, Legacy's body starts to glow white while Sect and Flame become transparent before fusing into Legacy, afterwards, there is a large burst of fire, and Blazing Mode is ready to go. Sometimes, Legacy will use the initial burst of fire to harm an enemy when fusion with Sect and Flame into Flaming. Blazing Dynamite V2.jpg|The Blazing Dynamite Technique - Infinity= Infinity Mode This form was attained when Legacy fused with the Ultra Brothers. It is his second most powerful form. He first used this form to battle U-Killersaurus Abilities *'Infinity Beam': A very powerful beam capable of killing most enemies in one hit, used to greatly weaken U-Killersaurus. It is similar to Super Ultraman's Cosmo Miracle Ray. It was also used to kill Yapool. *'Infinity Blade': An extremely sharp blade of energy. Capable of cutting through U-Killersaurus's tough hide. *The powers Legacy gained from his Legacy Duplication Ability (Never seen) *Traveling at mach 10000000. (Not seen, Legacy is however very fast in Infinity Mode) *'Teleportation': Though capable of teleportation while in Infinity Mode, Legacy cannot use this ability very often. This ability used to reach Yapool's Dimension, meaning that Legacy can travel through dimensions in Infinity Mode. *'Enhanced Strength': Legacy Infinity is incredibly strong. *'Ultra Wisdom': In this form Legacy gains the memories of the past Ultra Warriors he has fused with and uses their experience and wisdom to guide his actions. *In Infinity Mode, Legacy has no time limit. *'Infinity Shot': A blast of energy from Legacy's color timer. It is incredibly powerful, and was used to finish off U-Killersaurus. *'Infinite Sight': Legacy can locate any being from any distance, even other dimensions, hence how he located Yapool's exact location within Yapool's dimension. **'Infinite Sight Destruction Ver': A powerful blast of energy from Legacy's eyes. *'Infinity Barrier': A powerful energy shield Legacy can use to block attacks. Legacy can change the size of the the shield, as well as project it onto other beings to protect them. However, the shield falters when Legacy's concentration is broken. It is also incapable of covering Legacy's entire body. *'Infinite Crystal Ray': Legacy can fire a beam of energy similar to the Emerium Ray or Punch Laser from the Infinite Crystal on this form's head. It is incredibly powerful and can destroy most monsters in one shot. Transformation When transforming into Infinity Mode, all of the Ultra Brothers, as well as Legacy, start to glow before a gigantic bright light shrouds them all, with Legacy Infinity Mode standing there when the light disappears. }} - Super= - Rebirth= Ultraman Legacy Rebirth Form by: Zenonkou75 A form exclusive to Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth This form was attained when Legacy fused with not only the Plasma Spark as he did with Legendary Mode, but also the Ultra Brothers, thus creating Rebirth as combination between the two. This is the Legacy's only form that can defeat Giga Tyrant, a presumably very powerful Kaiju. This is Legacy's most powerful form outside of the series due to it's creation as being a hybrid of Legendary and Infinity Mode, Legacy's previous most powerful forms. Currently it is his absolute most powerful form. Abilities *'Rebirth Beam': Legacy fires an extremely powerful Rainbow colored ray that can destroy even the most powerful of enemies in a single shot. This attack was used alongside Particle's Special Ray to critically damage and defeat Giga Tyrant. It is fired in the same manner as the Cosmo Miracle Ray. *This form presumably retains any abilities shared between Legacy's Infinity and Legendary Modes, though much more powerful, as well as any unique abilities both forms have. *'Ultra Revival': In Rebirth form, Legacy can use his power to revive deceased Ultras, as he did to Ultraman Particle. *'Power Transfer': In addition to his revival powers, Legacy in Rebirth form can grant a portion of his near-infinite power to another being. He did so to grant Ultraman Particle his own Legendary form. *Dimensional Travel. Due to his Rebirth Aegis, it can be assumed that Legacy Rebirth can travel through other dimensions. - Heisei Trinity= Legacy Heisei Trinity Form by: BigD2003 Backstory Legacy gain this form during the end of the Rise of The Dark Cross 2, when Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia lend some of their powers to Legacy, gaining the fuse power of Power Type, Miracle Type, and Supreme Version. *'Flight Speed': Mach 23 *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Jumping Height': 5,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 18 *'Underground Speed': Mach 10 *'Strength': 240,000 t *'Grip Strength': 180,000 t Abilities *'Super Strength': Legacy gains the strength of Tiga's Power Type and Gaia's Supreme Version. *'Super Speed': Legacy gains the speed of Dyna's Miracle Type and Gaia's Supreme Version. *'Trinitium Beam': An improved version of the Enhanced Legacy Beam. *'Trinitium Light Stream': Legacy gain Tiga Trinity Type's 2nd finisher move. The improved version of the Delacium Light Stream is able to destroy the likes of Five King and Super Grand King Spectre in 1 hit. *'Trinitium Wave': Legacy is able to use the improved version of the Revolium Wave in 2 ways. **'Attack Type': Legacy can fire a beam that is able to summon a black hole, the enemy gets sucked into the black hole and gets killed and ruptured in there. **'Reverse Type': Legacy can summon a black hole as a shield to protect himself from enemy's attacks or absorbs it and fires it back at them. *'Trinitium Photon Stream': Legacy is able to fire the improved version of the Photon Stream that is able destroy very powerful Kaijus in 1 hit. *'Wave Stream Trinity': Legacy is able to combined the previous 3 beams into one powerful beam that is able to destroy things like Gigantic Hyper Zetton in 1 hit. *'Telekinesis': Self explanatory. *And he is able to use Power Type, Miracle Type, Supreme Version forms' moves, but they are a lot more powerful. Reasons for Form: *Why not? *Design by Crazybeard1234 }} - Others= - Beyond= Ultraman Legacy Beyond Form by: BigD2003 Backstory Legacy was traveling through space when a portal appeared in front of him and sucked him in another dimension. Once there, Legacy found himself surrounded by 10 Galactrons, Legacy tries to fight off the hordes of Galactrons but since it’s a Galactron and there are 10 of them......Yeah Legacy got his butt kicked. When all of the Galactron was all about to fire their Galactron Spark at Legacy, Sect appears out of nowhere and Legacy give a Riser and two very special Ultra Capsules. These Capsules were the Flurrnozilla Capsule (contains Renius and Blizzard) and the Mebius-Zer0 Capsule (contains Universe and Spectros), Sect tells Legacy to use these Capsules and after telling him Sect just leaves. So Legacy uses two the Capsules to become...Ultraman Legacy Beyond! And defeats the Galactrons. This form later in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo is trying to take over All of Existence!, in which Legacy turned into Beyond form during the final battle, after Shining Shining Zero reminded him he was able to use the form by teleporting the riser and capsules to Legacy's general vicinity. *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Running Speed': Mach 25 *'Jumping Height': 7,800 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 22.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 22 *'Strength': 285,000 t *'Grip Strength': 175,000 t Abilities *'Quattro Beam': An stronger version of the Enhanced Legacy Beam accompanied with the energies of the Infinitium Cluster Ray, the Plasma Beam, the Unium Beam, and the Spectrum Ray. *'Element Manipulation': Self explanatory. *'Cold Resistance': Self explanatory, gained from Blizzard. *Legacy is able to use more powerful versions of Renius, Blizzard, Universe, and Spectros' techniques. *'Quattro Saber'. The upgraded version of Legacy's blade, which is now charged with Blizzard, Renius, Universe, and Spectros's energies. Reason: *BBBEEEYYYOOONNNDDD!!! *IDK. }} }} Stats * Height: 40 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Time Limit: 5 minutes or more. * Age: Not Specified, although it is clear that Legacy is fairly young. * Home Planet: Unnamed Land of Light colony world, later the Land of Light itself. * Human Form: Akira Takeshi. Relationships * Ultraman Sect (Friend, Brother-in-Arms) * Ultraman Flame (Friend, Brother-in-Arms) * Ultra Brothers (Mentor figures, Idols, Allies, etc) * Father of Ultra (Superior) * Mother of Ultra (Superior) * Ultraman Belial (Former enemy, Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Astro (Enemy, Rival) * Ultraman Renius (Friend, Brother-in-Arms) * Ultraman Mana (Friend, Brother-in-Arms) * Ultraman Particle (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Tiga (Comrade, Friend, Ally) * Drake Erebus (Comrade, Ally) * Godzilla (Friend, Ally) * Little Greeza (Ally) * Humanity (Defends, Protects, Inspires, is inspired by, The reason he keeps going) * Ultraman Card (Ally) * Ultraman Nova (Friend, Ally) * Shining Shining Zero (Friend. Legacy has him on speed dial for an unknown reason) * Ultraman Nerf (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Blizzard (Comrade, Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Average (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Neo Xenon (Ally) * Cdr (Metaverse) (Ally) * Bullmark Eleking (Friend, Ally) * Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (Former Enemy, Ally) * Ultrawoman Hentai (Girlfriend, Ally) * Ultraman G'd (Ally) * Ultraman Zero Alter (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman OPius (Ally?) * Ultraman Dyna (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Gaia (Friend, Ally) * Prisman (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Redux (Friend, Ally) * Ultrasaur (Friend, Ally) * Ultraman Yugo (Ally) * Ultraman Black (Ally?) Body Features Normal Form *'Head Bands': Legacy has a set of golden bands on his head. *'Protectors': Legacy has protectors covering his chest and shoulders. *'Color Timer': A standard Ultra color timer. *'Ultra Armor': The standard Armor/skin every Ultra has. Legacy Duplication Modes In-series *'Eye Slugger': In his Seven and Seven X LD forms, Legacy gains an Eye Slugger. *'Beam Lamp': In Seven, Zero, Leo, Ace, and Taro LD forms, Legacy gains a Beam Lamp. *'Ultra Bracelet': In Jack LD form, Legacy gains the Ultra Bracelet. *'Gold Band': In Leo LD form, Leo gains Leo's gold band on his left arm. *'Stars Marks': In Zoffy and Hikari LD forms, Legacy gains Stars Marks *'Ultra Horns': In Taro and Flame LD forms, Legacy gains the Ultra Horns. Fan Submitted *'Mebius Brace': In Mebius and Neo Mebius LD forms, Legacy gains Mebius' Mebius Brace. *'Knight Brace': In Hikari LD form, Legacy gains Hikari's Knight Brace. *'Ultra Buckle': In 80 LD form, Legacy gains 80's diamond shaped buckle. *'Zero Sluggers': In Zero LD form, Legacy gains Zero's Zero Sluggers. *'Armed Nexus': In Nexus LD form, Legacy gains Nexus's Armed Nexus. *'Light Crystal': In Tiga LD form, Legacy gains Tiga's Light Crystal. *'Abbs': In Seven X LD form, Legacy gains abbs for some unknown reason. *'Memetic Dumbell Headphones': In X LD form, Legacy gains X's MDHs. *'Forehead Crystal': In Orb LD form, Legacy gains Orb's Forehead Crystal. Fusion Mode *'Shoulder Spikes': In Fusion Mode, Legacy gains Sect's Shoulder Spikes. Blazing Mode *'Flame Patterns': In Blazing Mode, Legacy gains Flame's fire based body patterns. *'Golden Protectors': In Blazing Mode, Legacy becomes more heavily armored, gaining golden protectors on his legs in addition to the normal spots. *'Arm Blades': Inherited from Sect's shoulder spikes, Blazing Legacy has blades on his harms he can use in combat. Infinity Mode *'Infinite Crystal': In Infinity Mode, Legacy gains a crystal in his head. Legendary Mode *'Plasma Core': In place of a Color Timer, Legacy has an energy core, that resembles the Plasma Spark. *'Golden Protectors': In Legendary Mode, Legacy's protectors become gold rather than silver. Additionally, his center protector now resembles Ultraman King's. Legacy Plasma *'Color Change': In Plasma form, Legacy's red body color changes to blue. Ultraman Legacy Rebirth *'Rebirth Aegis': In Rebirth form, Legacy gains a pair of Aegis. Use of this Ultra or any of my content in other fanfics. * Permission: You MUST ask my permission to use Ultraman Legacy or one of my other characters in fanfics. If you want to use more than one of my characters, please specify. For example, if I allow you to use Legacy do NOT automatically assume you may utilize my other Ultras. * If I do not like the way one of my characters has been handled I will ask for the work to be modified or have my character removed entirely. * If you want to do a crossover, just let me know. * As far as Chat Roleplays are concerned, it's free game, as long as I am a participant of the roleplay. *If you want to make artwork of any of my characters. You totally can! No permission required. ^-^ *If you wish to create an alternate version of one my characters for a story, lemme know pls. Trivia * Ultraman Legacy is my first non parody Ultra on this wiki and the second Ultra I have created on this wiki. * He has so many forms because it is apparently required by law for Ultras on this wiki to have a crap ton of forms. Despite this, each form is given a plot reason to exist. * Ultraman Legacy's Legendary Mode was originally going to be based on Ultraman Legend, hence it's name. However, it was changed to be based on Ultraman Noa. His Rebirth form created by Zenon is more in line with this original concept. Later, Legendary Mode was given a new head design which is basically Legend with the gold bands from Gaia's head, as a tribute of sorts to that original concept. * If Ultraman Legacy had actual sound effects and the like, his rise sound would be a mix of Ultraman and Ultraseven, and his color timer sound would be the same as Ultraman Dyna. *Ultraman Legacy currently has more fan-submitted LD modes than official LD modes. *Though unintentional, Ultraman Legacy shares several similarities with Ultraseven,including protectors, capsule monsters, Legacy's use of an Eye Slugger in his Seven LD form,the use of a human form rather than a human host, and opponents shared between the two. This is actually kinda cool considering TsuPro is currently celebrating Ultraseven's 50th anniversary. *Currently, Legacy Infinity Mode, Legendary Mode, Rebirth, and Heisei Trinity are the only forms where Legacy's crest changes. *Legacy's Universe LD form is currently the only LD to have been designed by the user who submitted it. Gallery IMG 0799.jpg|Ultraman Legacy Plasma form by Galaxilord1954 EX Ultraman Legacy fighting pose V2.png|Legacy in a fighting pose Ultraman_Legacy beam pose.png|Legacy's beam pose. Angry Legacy.png|Legacy when he gets really angry and his face turns red. If this was a form it would be his only joke form. It also works as Legacy when he's embarrassed. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Submissons Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Galaxi has drawn